Between You & Me
by StuntDouble
Summary: Rin's a girl willing to do anything for her lover, Len, no matter the emotional pain she goes through to make him happy. But at what point does making someone else happy take away from your own happiness? Rated M- Complete for now on its way to being rewritten


A/N: Ok, so, random idea while I was trying to fall asleep but *shrug*. I was actually inspired by this one manga I read but can't remember the name of it to save my life oTL. So if you have and know it, tell me so I can give credit to the perverted (fe)male who wrote it and indirectly made me write this...Also, if you know me as Aizaki, you know I'm fairly bad at finishing stories, so until I get more inspiration (IF I get any more inspiration), I'm just going to go on and say this story is complete...~ Anyway, enjoy~! ^.^

_I love him, I love him, I swear to god I love him..._ She grimaces as the slightly sweaty male above her rakes his hands down her thighs and grips them harshly enough to where she knows she's going to have bruises in the morning. Her nose crinkles against the orange pillow shoved into her face as the same male moves to grab her ass and squeeze it roughly, begging her to tighten at his will when his blunt nails sink deep into the soft skin.

She knows her mind is ever so slowly shutting down, desperately pleading for her to run away- this wasn't right, it wasn't good..! And it most certainly wasn't helping her already questionable mental health. He realizes his little toy isn't paying attention and his free, rough hand goes to yank harshly on her head of blonde hair to pull her face from the solitude of her grey sheets.

_I would only do this for him..._

Slowly, she closes her eyes to hold back on the tears she knows are soon to come and lets out the needy whimper she knows the male wants to hear- resulting in his hand trailing down over her small breasts and in between her legs.

The blonde holds her breath as he continues thrusting rather sloppily- at least in her opinion- and practically shoves two of his large, disgustingly sweaty fingers into her and attempts to spread her as wide as humanly possible..._again_.

_You're not even that big, asshole!_ She almost snaps the words at him but instead vouches to sink her teeth irritatedly into the mattress.

She can feel his pre-cum running down the inside of her thigh and squirms her hips, letting out another falsely desperate moan- _if only he would just finish..!_

Faintly, she hears the door of her bedroom open and slid against the carpet, its knob ramming itself into the the almost ruined, banged up drywall. The male above her groans and, in embarrassment, she realizes with a flushed face that she simply tightened up because _he_ finally showed up.

"Out." His deep growling voice echoes back into her ears and snaps her brain back into focus.

His name, muffled by the sheets, comes out as a plea and when she glances over, she can see the upset look he's giving her and her poor purple and blue body.

"No way dude, I'm didn't even-" She's pretty sure the sick, orangey tanned male above her is some sort of stereotypical surfer and the whiney, drug induced voice he uses is about to drive her up a wall.

"You should've thought about that before deciding to not protect yourself. Now out." His icy blue eyes lit up meanly and the moment the _lovely_ surfer hesitated, he jerked on the male's hair and shoved him harshly onto the floor. "How many ways do I have to say it before you understand, asshole? Get your shit, and get out." He deepened his growl, glaring after the teenager as he yanked up his boxers and gathered his scattered clothes before hurrying out.

As soon as they both heard the apartment door slam shut, she let her body go lax and let the tears fall freely onto her pillows and sheets.

"Rin..." she flinches slightly as his hand strokes over her bruised cheek and the corner of her lips to brush strands of her hair away from her face.

In the back of her mind, she can hear her friends questioning her yet again about the bruises on her arms and legs- the one day she'd forgotten to do laundry and had nothing but a skirt, tank and half cardigan to try and hide her bruised self.

"It's not healthy for you to do that..." or "How could you let him do that? Isn't it, like, illegal, or whatever?"

"Babe, hey, what's-"

"I can't do this anymore."

"You don't really mean that..." Slowly, he drags his fingers through her hair, a small smirk on his face- this is, after all, about the tenth time she's said the exact same words.

"No, Len." Her voice sounds strangled, and when she lifts her head to look at him with teary he can see the reddening marks around her neck. She hears his sigh as he slowly drags her to her feet and all but drags her to the bathroom.

Awkwardly, she stands at the door as he drops her hand, wrapping her arms around her own cold body and waiting as Len started the shower. The silence between them is tense and, not so surprisingly, he's the one to try and break it.

"When you're done, let me know what you want for dinner."

To most, this one sentence would sound rather aloof- considering the current situation. But underneath it, Rin could hear the sad apology fall from his lips.

_Between you and me, this was only the beginning of their problems..._


End file.
